


not goodbye forever

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Eiji's thoughts upon giving Ankh his promised popsicle.
Relationships: Ankh/Hino Eiji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	not goodbye forever

**Author's Note:**

> OOO is not messing with my feels at all.

You don't have to say anything, the little shivers of contentment in your facial expression and your frown is enough for me to know it was exactly what you needed, and I happily gave it to you.

I knew you wouldn't say "Thank you", but your face does, your beautiful eyes and your honest pleased reaction, and your smile, something you only rarely show, at least if it's a genuine one.

I know it's not goodbye forever and it's your way of saying "Until next time". I'll keep the memory of your smile in my heart until we meet again. 


End file.
